The Loud sisters Rules for Romance
by cabgrant
Summary: The aftermath of the episode "White Hare." When Lori's sisters object to her insisting on getting all the details from Lincoln about his meeting with the new girl when he comes home, they to create a protocol which forbids them from meddling in Lincolns personal matters especially in regards to other girls.
1. A promise

**This is an aftermath of the Loud House episode "White Hare"**

**This story is going to be a welcome change from all the stories where the Loud sisters are portrayed as more aggressive towards their brother compared to what happens on the show.**

The Loud sisters watched their brother while looking through the living room window as he chased after the school bus. Just seven minutes ago, the eleven year old boy was attempting to sneak out of the house without the sisters knowing because he feared they would pester him with annoying questions about why he was dressed in a leather jacket and wearing a different shirt from the usual orange polo he usually wore and why did he change his hairstyle. Even though the sisters never cared in the least anytime he dressed in different clothing, because Lincoln was heading to school he thought they might get curious and pester him about it.

Once Lincoln disappeared out of their field of vision the girls moved away from the window and just stood there talking for a while.

"Well I hope the girl is friendly," Lori remarked.

"Do you think they'll become friends?" Lola questioned.

"I hope she doesn't laugh at him," thought Lucy.

Lori then glanced at her wristwatch and gasped, "We literally lost track of time we have to get to school," she said urgently to her sisters.

They all rushed back into their bedrooms to gather their backpacks then the younger ones grabbed their lunch boxes laying on the kitchen counter.

Inside the family van, notoriously nicknamed Vanzilla, Leni took the front passenger seat beside Lori.

Then a few seconds later, while Lori headed in the direction of the elementary school, she spoke.

"I can't wait until Lincoln comes home so we can get him to spill all the details," Lori said eagerly.

Suddenly a slight frown appeared on Leni's face before she spoke to Lori using a sharp tone which astounded the other girls.

"No, we're not, we're not pestering him with a bunch of nosy questions, you know he absolutely hates when we do that," she declared resolutely.

"Come on Leni we have literally minded our own business when it comes to Lincoln one hundred percent ever since Ronnie Anne left with Bobby to live in the city," Lori protested.

"Yes we stopped cold turkey," Luan added.

Luna had the exact sentiments as Leni and decided to speak

"Leni has a valid point Lori I refuse to meddle in his affairs anymore," she stated firmly.

"Yes Lori we should begin to respect his wishes," Lucy added.

"Yes," Lana piped up, "It's not fair to meddle with his personal life I only joined to hang out with you guys."

"Yes oldest twin we used to interfere in thirty percent of his personal affairs. We shouldn't resume that ridiculous and intrusive habit," Lisa stated matter of factly.

"We mean it Lori, we're going to leave him alone when he walks through the front door this afternoon," Luna said with a stern voice.

Lori was becoming somewhat exasperated by hearing the others defend their only brother and felt the urge to scream at them but noticed she was approaching the elementary school.

"All right fine," she replied with frustration.

Moments later Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lucy were walking through the elementary school doors while Lori headed toward the middle school.

**A/N: I've always been aggravated by the Loud House writers having the sisters being so intrusive in roughly thirty percent of Lincoln's affairs and them acting hypocritical towards Lincoln when he interferes in their business**


	2. Nothing to worry about

Chapter 2

The voices of students of all ages and different social backgrounds filled the elementary school hallway as Lincoln placed his backpack into his locker after removing some items he needed for his first class. He and the new girl headed off in different directions once they walked through the schools entrance since she was in Mr. Mancini's fifth grade class. Clyde was dropped at school by his dads a little earlier and was actually seated at his desk.

"Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday," Lincoln said aloud as he closed his locker. "Morning Lincoln," another friend Rusty greeted him but before Lincoln could say good morning to the redhead the first bell sounded.

As Lincoln entered the classroom, Clyde raised his right eyebrow upon noticing his friend was wearing his usual attire, not the leather jacket and white shirt he saw Lincoln wearing when speaking to him this morning on video chat and his white hair back to its original style.

"Why did you change your outfit?" he inquired.

Since their teacher Mrs. Johnson was going to start roll call once every student sat down Lincoln couldn't go into a long explanation.

"I just decided it wasn't my style," Lincoln explained quickly before sitting down…..

Sometime later it was lunchtime for the older students. In the cafeteria, Lincoln sat with Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach at their special table.

"So Lincoln tell me all about the new girl?" Clyde inquired before taking a bite out of his smoked turkey sandwich

"Well her name is Stella (surname here). She lived in Hazeltucky with her parents, grandmother and older sister. Her dad accepted a job offer here because he wanted his family to live in a safer neighborhood since the crime rate in Hazeltucky is growing," Lincoln explained.

"Is she purty?" Liam drawled.

"She's quite pretty, she's also a straight A student" Lincoln replied nonchalantly.

"So what are you planning this weekend Lincoln?" Rusty asked.

Tomorrow morning he and Lori would be embarking on the long journey to Great Lakes City to visit her boyfriend and Lincoln's friend, Bobby's sister Ronnie Anne which was a four hour drive.

"Lori and I are going Great Lakes to spend the day with Bobby and Ronnie Anne," he answered matter of factly, Clyde already knew about it.

"Well I hope you have a good time," Liam drawled then nudged Zach which Lincoln didn't notice. Soon lunchtime was over and students headed back to their classes.

It was almost time for the dismissal bell at Royal Woods Elementary. While Lincoln listened to Mrs. Johnson drone on about the Revolutionary War, he glanced upwards at the clock above the chalkboard.

"Only five more minutes thank goodness," he muttered in relief as Mrs. Johnson continued talking. He wanted to arrive home as soon as possible and get all his homework done before going to bed at eight sharp

Suddenly a vision of his sisters minus Lori who had golf practice after school appeared before him. They were immediately swarming around him like bees to honey and squealing in delight once he stepped foot inside the house.

"_What's her name? (Lana) Is she nice Linky? (Luna) Is she pretty? (Lola) I can't wait for her to be Mrs. Lincoln Loud (Leni). You better not mess this up, lame-o, (Lynn Jr. threatened cracking her knuckles.)_

He shuddered a little once he came back to reality, then his heart rate accelerated a little bit.

"Relax, after they said all those wonderful things about me this morning, I doubt they'll pester me," Lincoln thought.

At this point, the long awaited bell sounded. As the students quickly gathered their belongings to make their escape, Mrs. Johnson declared, "Hold on kids I want you to read Chapter 7 of your American History book for homework.

As expected every student groaned or grumbled under their breath before leaving.

Minutes later as Lincoln and Clyde were walking home from school the white haired boy's anxiety about his sisters returned. Finally the two friends reached the somewhat ramshackle home where the Loud family lived with toys belonging to his sisters strewn all over the front lawn.

"Well have a good time in the city, Lincoln," his friend told him.

"Bye Clyde, I'll talk to you on Sunday," he replied.

As Clyde departed, Lincoln casually strolled towards his home. As he approached the front door he realized his sisters weren't making the usual racket. Once his hand touched the door knob, suddenly he hesitated to open the door and started mentally chastising himself.

"You're being ridiculous," he thought then seconds later he timidly opened the front door and stepped inside the foyer.

To his astonishment, he noticed Luna was strumming her purple guitar while sitting on the couch with her feet up. Unseen by him, Leni was making a smoothie in the kitchen and the twins were actually doing homework at the dining room table.

"Afternoon bro," Luna said when she glanced in his direction

"Afternoon Luna," he replied hastily before rushing upstairs to his bedroom. In the comfort of his room, Lincoln threw his backpack on the floor then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew that there was nothing to worry about," he said aloud before going to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Lana and Lola looked up at the same time when he entered the dining room.

He greeted them with "Hi Lana and Lola," before heading into the kitchen to make a PBJ sandwich.

Lincoln returned to his room to tackle his homework after eating the sandwich. Luckily he didn't receive much and so he would be able to play one video game before going to bed at eight.

That evening while the Loud family enjoyed dinner, Lori reminded her brother, "Lincoln remember we're leaving tomorrow at six am so please don't stay up late playing video games."

Lincoln grimaced a little bit which didn't go unnoticed by his first born sister.

"I know you hate getting up that early but remember I have a four hour drive ahead of me," Lori explained.

Lincoln carried his plate and utensils to the kitchen after eating his dinner and headed to his room to continue reading the chapter of his history book.


End file.
